Slice of Life - GOOD MORNING, TATA!
by celengdebu
Summary: [BTS - Kim Taehyung] Ucapkan selamat pagi pada tuan muda Tae dan Chopa, anak anjing kesayangannya yang tak pernah berhenti membuatnya kehabisan tenaga. AU. Oneshot.


**BTS – Big Hit Entertainment**

by request, berdasar Run!BTS ep.23.

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Pukul tujuh pagi.

Cahaya matahari menyusup masuk dari celah tirai yang setengah terbuka, pemiliknya lupa—atau lebih tepatnya, tak menggubris apakah tirai kamarnya tertutup atau tidak, pulang pukul satu dini hari membuatnya langsung rebah seperti orang mati. Satu-satunya yang dilakukannya hanya menarik dasi dan melempar sepatu tanpa melepas kaus kaki, sebelum ambruk dan mendengkur.

...

...

Sampai mana tadi?

Aish.

Cahaya matahari yang masuk dari celah itu membentang lurus mengarah ke tempat tidur, menyorot wajah pemuda tampan yang terlelap diantara gundukan bantal. Tak sampai tiga detik, yang bersangkutan mengerang kesal dan meraung ribut meski matanya terpejam. Selimut tebalnya ditarik menutupi kepala, rapat. Mencoba mencuri tidur kembali barang satu atau dua jam, namun napasnya yang panas bercampur kadar karbon dioksida dalam selimut seolah berisyarat bila usahanya sia-sia. Merutuk sebal, Taehyung beringsut duduk dan menguap, begitu lebar hingga roti panggang tumpuk lima pun bisa masuk sekali suap. Kepalanya digosok-gosok sembari memutar mata, menatap keadaan kamar yang masih lengang. Berpaling ke kanan, Taehyung mendadak tersentak. Bahunya berjengit sekilas sambil mengerjap bodoh begitu pandangannya mendarat pada seekor anak anjing berukuran mungil di tepi ranjang. Membulat nyenyak di sisi bantal. Mungkin binatang itu melenggang masuk karena pintunya terbuka, naik ke tempat tidur dengan cara memanjat tumpukan buku dan bertumpu pada meja lampu, lalu ikut tidur tanpa permisi. Rasanya tak adil melihatnya sepulas itu sementara Taehyung termasuk yang tak bisa menyambung mimpi setelah terbangun. Pemuda itu kembali menguap. Masih penuh kantuk, tapi enggan bergelung lagi.

"Lapar," gerutunya, beranjak menurunkan kaki dan menyelipkan tumit di sendal tidur berhias gambar harimau pemberian kakaknya. Para pelayan menyapa hormat bergantian sewaktu Taehyung menelusuri anak tangga dengan malas, mengamati suasana yang tampak sedikit lengang. Namjoon pasti sudah berangkat dan tak kembali sampai minggu depan. Bah, sepi.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ mana?"

"Baru saja pergi, tuan muda _._ "

Studio lagi. Penggila nada, lengos Taehyung, menggaruk perutnya dari balik kemeja sekolah yang tercemar bau keringat. Sepertinya dia harus menghubungi Jimin untuk mengakali absen dengan acung jari dua kali.

"Tuan muda ingin dibuatkan sarapan?"

"Tak usah."

"Saya siapkan air hangat, tuan muda?"

"Tidak perlu."

Taehyung berjalan gontai ke arah dapur. Mengagetkan pelayan-pelayannya yang hilir mudik mengerjakan rutinitas dan mengibas tangan acuh mencegah mereka membungkuk. Kedua lengannya sibuk membuka-buka lemari dan semua tempat bumbu tanpa ditutup lagi, mengambil sebutir anggur, mengunyah sambil memasukkan kepala ke dalam lemari es, mundur sejenak, membidik bijinya ke tempat sampah, serta kembali berjingkat mencari sesuatu untuk dikunyah seraya bersikeras menolak tawaran makan pagi dari wajah-wajah yang mengelilinginya dengan khawatir. Gara-gara gadis menor sialan itu, dia terpaksa harus berputar-putar di pusat perbelanjaan hingga lupa mengisi perut. Status pasangan dadakan hasil kencan buta yang terlalu berlagak. Obrolan monoton yang membosankan, tak paham spasi, raut sepalsu kuku dan rambut. Tindakan bagus menurunkannya di stasiun, semoga mereka tidak bertemu lagi.

Dan sial, semuanya bahan mentah.

Ditutupnya lemari es sambil merengut, namun matanya berbinar begitu menemukan sekotak sereal di salah satu rak makanan ringan. Bersenandung walau masih terhuyung, Taehyung mendekat dan mengambil kotak tersebut tanpa perlu berjinjit. Minggu ini tingginya bertambah delapan milimeter. Boleh juga. Jimin pasti iri.

Ditaruhnya kotak sereal di samping meja, kembali menyerbu lemari es, meraup segenggam stroberi, meraih poci susu vanila, menuang sereal ke dalam mangkuk hingga menggunung, kemudian menuang susu dengan beringas. Di sekitar sereal, di tengahnya, juga di gelas minum. Berhasil tanpa tumpah. Ingin rasanya bertepuk tangan.

Satu gonggongan nyaring membuat fokusnya terpecah (tapi sejak kapan menuang susu perlu konsentrasi?)

"Ada apa, Chopa?" tanyanya pada gundukan mirip bola warna coklat yang menggelinding di lantai, "Lapar juga?" tambah Taehyung, berjongkok untuk mengusap belakang telinga anak anjing itu, membuat Chopa merespon senang. Taehyung tersenyum usai menegakkan tubuh, meraih mangkuk porselen mini dan bersiul-siul mencari camilanyang dibelinya kemarin lusa. Seorang pelayan wanita yang hapal letaknya buru-buru membawakan biskuit anjing yang dimaksud ke tangan Taehyung. Satu pelayan lain menyiapkan mangkuk serupa berisi air minum. Sulingan mahal yang tak sembarangan.

Selang beberapa menit, sejumlah pelayan pun berkerumun melihat pemandangan di tengah dapur. Tuan muda menyantap sarapan di atas meja ditemani anak anjing yang merunduk di samping kakinya. Hanya terdengar bunyi denting sendok disertai kunyahan renyah, juga sesekali tegukan dan gonggongan kecil. Taehyung meneguk susunya banyak-banyak, menjilat tetes yang meleleh di dagu, lalu menutup mulut sambil bersendawa. Rasanya sudah lama tidak makan sebebas itu. Punggungnya selalu pegal tiap sarapan bersama kakak-kakaknya karena harus duduk sejajar dengan kaku. Sendok, pisau, bahkan garpu pun memiliki tata pegangan tangan masing-masing dan Taehyung selalu gagal paham tentang semuanya.

"Kenapa aku harus repot memilih alat makan kalau cuma perlu satu sendok. Ya kan, Chopa?"

" **Guk!"**

"Menyeka mulut saja ada aturannya. Tidak seru. Ya kan, Chopa?"

" **Guk!"**

Para pelayan itu menahan tawa, sepertinya akan bagus bila diabadikan menjadi foto koleksi dan dipajang di ruang tamu. Terutama ketika Taehyung membungkuk untuk menyuapkan sepotong biskuit ke mulut Chopa, terkekeh riang dengan raut yang ceria, ekspresi yang jarang dilihat setiap pemuda itu pulang ke rumah. Sekeras apapun mencoba bertindak seperti orang dewasa yang punya kewajiban bersikap elegan sejak mampu meniti tanah, dia tetaplah remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun yang selalu ingin bersenang-senang.

Menutup mulutnya untuk kesekian kali, Taehyung mendesah puas. Mangkuknya kosong tak bersisa, termasuk porsi susu dari gelas panjang yang diteguk habis. Kenyang. Pun hanya sanggup mengangguk saat pelayan membantu menyingkirkan kotak sereal yang tandas sampai remah terakhir. Taehyung mengusap-usap matanya yang berangsur berat, reflek ingin melempar diri ke tempat tidur.

Dan seolah menolak niat tuannya, Chopa segera berlari-lari ke ruang tamu, menggigit sebuah mainan plastik dan menjatuhkan benda kenyal itu di atas kaki Taehyung yang mendelik heran.

"Makanmu cepat sekali," gumamnya, "Dan sekarang kau mau ditemani bermain? Aku capek lho?" tambah Taehyung. Chopa menggeram protes dan mendorong mainan itu menggunakan ujung hidung, "Oh, oke, oke, aku temani. Jangan marah dong."

Diraihnya mainan plastik itu dan menariknya cepat, mengagetkan Chopa meski anjing itu tak buru-buru lari, malah terlihat senang dan menyalak penuh semangat. Satu kaki teracung dan berayun ingin mengambil mainannya dari tangan Taehyung. Pemuda itu terbahak dan menggoyangkan benda di tangannya agak jauh dari jangkauan, lalu mendekatkannya hati-hati. Chopa pun mengikuti, masih menyalak dan mencoba melompat dengan kaki pendeknya, terlalu menggemaskan untuk nutrisi otak sepagi ini. Tapi pemuda itu sudah terlanjur menikmati hingga lupa jika jarum jam belum tepat berada di angka delapan dan dia butuh lebih banyak istirahat.

"Ayo sini, anak manis," panggilnya, kini berlutut di ruang tamu. Agak condong ke arah sofa. Anjing kecil itu pun menerjang mainannya, namun Taehyung lebih cepat menepis dengan cengir geli, ditahannya benda itu di lantai, memutar-mutarnya selagi Chopa mencoba merebut dari sang majikan. Taehyung terpingkal-pingkal sementara anjing itu memenuhi ruang tamu dengan gonggongan ribut, tak ingin menyerah.

"Mau menantangku ya? Kemari!"

Ketika akhirnya Chopa berhasil mengambil—sambil nyaris menubruk dada Taehyung, anjing itu mengibas kepalanya beberapa kali. Rupanya mainan tersebut agak berat untuk digerakkan hingga Chopa menggonggong minta bantuan. Kedua telinganya tertangkup dengan imut, ekornya teracung dan bergoyang agar diperhatikan. Taehyung menyeringai sembari mencoba merengkuh peliharannya dalam gendongan. Punggungnya direbahkan di lantai dengan hati-hati lalu diangkatnya Chopa agak tinggi di atas dada. Anjing itu merespon, beringsut mendekati dagu Taehyung lalu menjilatnya dengan antusias, seolah ingin berkata, ' _Selamat pagi!'_

"Selamat pagi, Chopa," jawab Taehyung, mengecup pucuk hidung anjing kesayangannya dan mendekap erat. "Capek tidak? Aku ingin berbaring sebentar."

Dibawanya Chopa meninggalkan ruang tamu, menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, mendorong pintu kamar dengan tumitnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Chopa meloncat turun dari gendongan, berlari memutari bantal sebelum tengkurap dengan nyaman. Taehyung menyambar ponsel, berkutat mengirim pesan pada Jimin seraya melempar kecup di udara ke arah gundukan di sebelahnya.

"Sampai bertemu dua jam lagi, Chopa," bisiknya, mendaratkan kecupan lain di hidung anjing itu. Menarik selimut, dan kembali terlelap sambil tersenyum.

.

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
